Dalaran Senate Meeting: April 18th, 35 LC
The following is the written record of the Magus Senate of Dalaran Session on April 18th, 35 LC. Recorded by Zanbor Emerson. Record Zanbor Emerson: I call this meeting to order. We will start as we always do with the events of the last week. Can someone speak about what happened on Wednesday? Senator Shadesong. Oliviaxi Shadesong: We were treated to a lovely lesson about caring for small animal companion, occasionally referred to as Battle Pets by the more...dickish citizens of our world, and were also each gifted a relatively easy pet to care for. They're quite nice. Zanbor Emerson: Thank you. Does anyone wish to speak about what happened on Friday? Thank you, Senator Shadesong. Oliviaxi Shadesong: Long of it short, we went to Gul'var a Parliament of Violet Shadow facility that was recently overrun by the Legion and it's mortal sycophants, managed to fuck up some orcs, a few demons, destroy a tower, and cost the Senate some injuries. However, we did gather some intel that will hopefully allow us to retake Senator Eisaya Ravencroft, who was taken in the initial attack. I'm unsure of how much of the specifics I can disseminate at this time. Zanbor Emerson: Thank you. Senator Halliwell, would you like to speak about what happened on Tuesday and Thursday? Lysabet Halliwell: Senators, tonight I stand before you as the chief reconnaissance officer. It is my duty to you, as citizens of Dalaran, to scout and gather information as a figure within the Ministry of War- but the threat I speak of tonight, is a both a threat on, and off, the field of battle. Ralph Riddle is no stranger to us. If you seek your public record, you will find that he has acted against the senate before; when he sought an artifact of corruptive ability in Shadowmoon, the Senate made out to stop him- and he escaped us, with that artifact. He is charged with the corruption and disappearance of one- possibly more- senators. Said missing senators are presumed dead.. however, he has yet to answer for the deed, having vanished for some time. Since his own disappearance, he's been unheard of, unseen for such a long while- until very recently. I happened to come across his activity- stumbled, really. Our first arrest attempt, which took place on Tuesday- failed, utterly. I'd tracked him to the Vale within Pandaria, and with the aid of senators, made an attempt to apprehend him. He escaped by overwhelming us with felstalkers, taking with him what he apparently had come for- a sample of the purified Vale waters, from the aqueducts beneath the Vale of Eternal Blossoms. The second attempt, this past Thursday, also failed- he had convinced restless Highborne spirits in the Stonetalon region of Kalimdor that he was Azshara herself, and with their aid, used the pond in the middle of the ruins to perform a massive scrying spell.. with the vial of Vale water to aid him. He escaped after a tremendous explosion was triggered by the interruption of this spell. We were almost destroyed. Scarlen Neldei'Paro: What was he scrying? Lysabet Halliwell: We do not know, at this point. We have been looking for his next target. He's up to something, and it can't be good. Ralph Riddle is a dangerous adversary, capable of sowing seeds of corruption- by charisma and force alike- and has a great deal of power. He is to be considered highly dangerous. I have posted his current appearance on the public record. He is not to be handled alone, if spotted. Please inform myself or the Minister of War, or our Minister of Interior. Riddle's up to something- and it falls within our jurisdiction, and our duty, to stop him, and make him answer for his crimes, once and for all. Be prepared for mobilization within the coming weeks- when we find him? Please, for the good of Dalaran, and possibly the good of Azeroth- and to help rest the souls of the missing- aid us as we call for it. That is all. Please raise your hands if you have questions. I will only take a few. Kyandra Icefire: Do we have an idea of who or what his next target is? Lysabet Halliwell: Unfortunately, we have little information on this. We have teams from both the scrying team and recon teams on the task. Anyone else? Oliviaxi Shadesong: What were the tactics he used last time he was active, and what should Senators keep an eye for to keep themselves safe in the interim? Lysabet Halliwell: Ralph Riddle is a highly manipulative individual- unfortunately; he seems to be a bit of an unstable individual as well. Senators should be on alert for suspicious activity- we must remain together, strong and united, now more than ever before. I realize how vague this is.. however? He's intelligent. He adapts. He knows the Senate- and he's capable of changing his tactics, at a whim. Oliviaxi Shadesong: That's all I had. Lysabet Halliwell: Those with more questions please speak with me after the session is over. Zanbor Emerson: Thank you, Senator Halliwell. We move on to next week. Mrs. Brisby, would you care to update us on the Academy? Hellissa Brisby: Of course. Next week there will be a meeting for teachers, professors, and potential people wanting to host lessons soon. It'll be in the academy building, of course. Drinks and snacks will be provided. It is to better get to know one another, and be on the same page as we move forward. Then on Wednesday, there will be a Ley Line class I believe. It'll be covering Kalimdor ley lines, and will be on site. Please dress well enough for travel. Professor Elorae will be doing that one. Zanbor Emerson: Thank you. A quick announcement from Admin, We are hosting a short vacation day trip to Sri'La Village on Thursday. All are welcome to attend. And on Friday the third meeting of the Select Senate Committee on Forbidden Magics will be taking place in committee room 6-B at seven thirty. The purpose of these meeting is to review the forbidden magics laws and hear from Senators. Any questions about anything I just said? Alright. I now open the floor to those wishing to speak. Please raise your hand if you wish to do so. Right, as there are no promotions tonight, this session is adjourned. Category:Minutes Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran Category:Senate Sessions Category:Documents Category:Events